Mitch Decosta
Mitch "M.J." Decosta is a character in the Mafia III DLC Faster, Baby!. History Mitch Decosta, known to his friends as M.J., is a citizen of Sinclair Parish, a member of Laveau's Movement, and a former U.S. Soldier. Background M.J. was born and raised in Sinclair Parish, growing up on his family farm on the outskirts of town. While serving in Vietnam his helicopter was hit by an RPG and went down. When M.J. woke up, he had part of its tail rotor sticking out of him. The injury resulted in him losing part of his stomach, and he was given a medical discharge from the US Army. After returning home he visited the VA hospital, where he was told he suffered from "intrusive thoughts" due to his experiences in the war. When the medication he was given did little to help him, he began growing weed. When he shared his first crop with some friends, word spread and his hobby soon grew into a lucrative business. With the local Sheriff's Department so focused on keeping the Parish an all-white community, he's been able to go unnoticed. Fighting for Equality Along with his grow operation, M.J. has spent the last year helping Charles and Roxy Laveau in their civil rights case against Sheriff Slim Beaumont. Over that time he's become a trusted friend of Roxy, and while he has more balls than sense at times, she relies on him to get things done. Through his friend Mickey in the Sheriff's Department, M.J. learned where Slim was keeping The Folder of evidence the group had gathered against him and passed that intel onto Laveau. When their plan took a turn for the worse, M.J. risked his life to rescue three witnesses from the Sheriff and get them safely out of Sinclair parish. Rebuilding Everything Their fight against Walter Beaumont and the Southern Union cost M.J. his grow operation at his family farm. What wasn't destroyed in the fire was taken by local vultures picking over his old operation, so M.J. decided to move on and rebuild a new Grow House at Laveau's Compound. After partnering up with Lincoln, the two start from scratch with a crop of Ditch Weed and go from there. Along the way, M.J. teaches Lincoln everything he knows about Herbalism as they experiment with new strains. Reinvesting the money from their crops, they quickly build a state-of-the-art grow operation, supplying high quality weed to the people of New Bordeaux. The success of their venture offers M.J. the opportunity to find peace with his experiences in the war. Being able to do something constructive with his hands that doesn't involve hurting people is of great solace to him. Appearances *Another Brother Falls *Ten Double-Zero *New Shade of Green *Kickin' Up Dust *Herbalism Trivia *According to his wanted poster MJ is 5ft 9in and weighs 185lbs. *His wanted poster lists his aliases as "The Green Bandit" and "Captain Bud". Gallery Note-Sinclair Parish 01.jpg|Note written by MJ Note-Sinclair Parish 02.jpg|Note written by MJ Note-Sinclair Parish 03.jpg|MJ's wanted poster Category:Mafia III Category:Characters in Mafia III Category:Faster, Baby! Category:Associate Category:Laveau's Movement Category:Military